Trato
by Sakum1
Summary: Hay un par de palabras, que nunca puedes decirle a un Uchiha. O las consecuencias serian catastróficas.


¿Quién no ha apostado ser sirviente de alguien más? O soy la única que lo ha hecho… D: Desgraciadamente no fue con Sasuke-kun o sería la fan más feliz del mundo \ *A* /

Ejem, perdón por eso. ^^u

Los dejo con esta pequeño, tratadlo bien, y disfruten :3

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

.

.

Reglas para sobrevivir un noviazgo con Uchiha Sasuke: ¡Jamás! Le digas cosas como "Hago lo que quieras", porque pagarás muy caras tus palabras.

Siendo un día de asueto me encontraba sin nada mejor que hacer que ver películas en la tv. La mesa de ébano y cristal al centro de la sala se encontraba llena de botanas como dulces de gomita y papas con chile. Estaba sentada —desparramada — en el sillón grande y ocasionalmente estiraba la mano en busca de una golosina. Sasuke ocupaba el sillón frente a mí. Sentado de la forma más elegante posible y manteniendo la computadora portátil en sus piernas, miraba intrigado mi forma tan peculiar y contrastante que tenia de un día de descanso.

El reloj marcaba las cinco treinta cuando Sasuke metió la mano en su pantalón y sacó el móvil. Lo escuche hablar pero toda me enfoque en el televisor.

—Llamó tu padre. Quiere que le mandes el discurso pasado mañana

Su voz neutra típica cambio a l tono mandón que suele usar conmigo cada vez que es algo relacionado con mi padre. Bufe y comencé a maldecir mentalmente a mi tonta agenda electrónica. Se supone que estaba programada para visarme a una semana de anticipación.

—Tonto discurso ¡y ahora que no tengo imaginación!

Sasuke no me dirigió la mirada — ¿No tienes inspiración o animo de hacerlo?

— ¡Ambas! — la voz frustrada salía a chorros por mi garganta

— ¿Quieres que me encargue?

Mis ojos se iluminaron y me levante del sillón al momento — ¿Enserio lo harías? —Pude sentir un gran alivio al instante

—Ahora que lo pienso... creo que es demasiado. Además ¿Qué ganaría con escribir más de mil palabras en menos de dos días?

— ¡Hago lo que quieras! —hablé si pensar

Sasuke cerró la computadora, su voz tenía un extraño matiz — ¿lo que sea?

—Si ¡lo que tú quieras! —había una oportunidad para quitarme de encima un trabajo extra, y no dudaría en aprovecharla

Me miró a los ojos y el brillo repentino en ellos empezó a inquietarme al igual que la media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hecho — dejo la maquina detrás de él y mostro un gesto pensativo. Tomó un caramelo pequeño y redondo. Se lo llevó a la boca y mordió la mitad. Observé cada detalle del movimiento de su mandíbula y el matiz que tomaba su mirada al encontrar la tan anhelada respuesta a una pregunta no pronunciada.

—Quiero que seas mi esclava—me petrifiqué al instante —todo lo que yo te diga lo harás sin remilgar y con gusto

Quise morderme la lengua por haberme dado un autogol —Pero si alguien llega... será muy extraño que tu...

—Tienes razón, el trato terminara hasta que alguien llegue

Mire distraídamente el reloj. En quince minutos llegaría Tsunade del hospital, el trato terminara y habré cumplido mi parte. Todo estaba resuelto y a mi favor.

—Hecho — le estreche la mano a Sasuke cerrando el acuerdo. Lo que no sabía, era que había cavado mi propia tumba.

—Mmm… veamos ¿Qué será lo primero que harás? —Con la poca imaginación que tiene, le tomará mucho tiempo para que le llegue una buena idea. Mi gran bocota, como siempre. — ¿Recuerdas esa prenda color negro que llevabas puesta el sábado pasado?

Fui hasta esa fecha en mi mente. Me llego la vaga imagen de un blusón negro un poco suelto en la parte de abajo y con un listón color azul. Si no hubiera usado leggins, parecería un mini vestido.

—Ah claro ¿Qué tiene?

—Póntelo ahora — me sonrió satisfecho al ver mi cara de decepción. Me hizo la seña para que saliera del shock y fuera a cambiarme la ropa.

Me tarde un poco en obedecer por dos razones; la primera era hacer tiempo para que Tsunade llegara y la segunda era porque, simplemente no me la esperaba. Veo el reloj, en diez minutos todo abra acabado. Me dirijo a la puerta caminando lento, al igual que en las escaleras no me apresuro en lo más mínimo. En mi mente seguía la pregunta ¿Por qué esa ropa? Llegue a mi cuarto rezando para que la prenda estuviera sucia, así en lo que bajo a explicarle y el pensara en otra cosas, el plazo que tiene para ser mi _master _ acabaría. El ruido del teléfono detuvo mi camino hacia el armario

— ¿Bueno? — dije más alegre de lo normal con mi nueva idea. Era Tsunade, el color se fue de mis mejillas cuando escucho el motivo de la llamada. Trago saliva al enterarme que las enfermeras hicieron una fiesta sorpresa para su jefa. Tsunade llegaría hasta el otro día. Maldije en voz baja y después de mentir y decirle que estaba sola y que me iría a acostar temprano, azote el teléfono en el suelo, partiéndolo en tres pedazos. A regañadientes fui a buscar el blusón. Para mi desgracia, fue la primera prenda que vi. Estaba limpio y listo para usarse.

Bajé a la sala con mi cambio de ropa. Vi el reloj y eran las seis con tres minutos. ¡Si tan solo esa fiesta no hubiera sido planeada! Me sorprendió ver a Sasuke con los ojos cerrados. Se veía tan tranquilo y tierno, que me quede embelesada por unos instantes, luego le llamé. Abrió los ojos al instante y me miro de arriba abajo. Su sonrisa triunfal se negaba a abandonarlo. Un leve color rojo subió a mis mejillas cuando se detuvo en mis piernas

—Algo no me gusta

Lo mire contrariada —me dijiste que este...

—Ya sé, pero — dudo unos instantes — quítate eso — dijo señalando al pantaloncillo negro

—No puedo

— ¿Por qué? Recuerda que es una orden. Y creo que tenemos hasta mañana — La sonrisa altanera que tanto amo se posó en sus labios.

Había escuchado la conversación telefónica.

—Está bien — me senté resignada en el sillón y comencé a bajarme la prenda. Maldecía a Tsunade y la suerte que tiene el Uchiha. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una fiesta en jueves? Cuando regrese a la realidad ya tenía el pantaloncillo en los tobillos y de un movimiento me deshice de ellos. Sasuke los arrojó al sillón más lejano.

— ¿No te alegra el tiempo o que tenemos para jugar? — se acercó quedando a un paso de mi cuerpo.

En mi rostro era más que obvio el temor por el contenido que esa pregunta tenia. Aunque la curiosidad comenzaba a ganar terreno —pues no creo, tú serás quien este al mando. Solo tú disfrutarás

Espere su respuesta. No dudo y se acercó más a mí.

— también lo gozaras, te lo aseguro — beso mi frente y se dirigió a mis labios. Se mantuvo cerca, pero sin tocarme — empezaremos ahora — volteó hacia los dulces en la mesa. Tomó uno y me llevo al sillón pequeño de la mano. Se sentó acomodándome a horcajadas sobre él.

— ¿te gusta? — mostró el dulce sosteniéndolo con dos dedos. Asentí torpemente, me explico que mi segunda tarea era quitárselo. Me dijo que cerrara los ojos y pude ver como se lo llevaba a la boca. Me acerqué a sus labios para obedecer la orden. Inicié besándolo de forma lenta y no tarde nada en corresponder. Mis manos se aferraron a su cuello apretándolo contra mí. Nuestros labios se sincronizaban de forma perfecta. El adictivo saber de su boca comenzó a mezclarse con el mío. Llegue a sentir leves mordidas en mi labio inferior. Hice lo mismo en el suyo y respondió pegándome de la cintura a su torso. Una de sus manos me tenía sujeta mientras que la otra viajaba por mi espalda hasta el inicio de mis piernas, deteniéndose y presionándome. El beso se volvía más intenso y se reflejaba en nuestras acaloradas respiraciones. Comencé a buscar la oportunidad para ir por el dulce, Sasuke no opuso resistencia. Hasta se puede decir que cedió. Pase la línea de sus dientes y moví la lengua dentro de su boca pasando por todas partes, chocando con la suya. Tal parecía como si también el buscara algo en la mía. Aunque él fuera ganando en la lucha las sensaciones que nos provocábamos nos daban un trozo de cielo. No supe cuanto llevábamos así, pero me tuve que separar por falta de aire.

— ¿Te rindes? — sus latidos estaban fuera de control, un tono rojo en sus mejillas contrastaba en alto grado con su mirada tan profunda. De verdad que me enamoraba cada día mas de él.

—claro que no

Me acomode sobre el presionándolo con mis piernas y acercándome cada vez mas. Empezamos a besarnos de nuevo, pero esta vez no tarde mucho para encontrarme dentro de su deliciosa cavidad. Mi búsqueda no arrojaba resultados, aunque esta vez mi lengua llevaba ventaja. Descubrí que si en lugar de castigar a mis manos dejándolas inmóviles acariciaba su cintura daba un pequeño respingo y su lengua se hacía lenta.

Después de un tiempo, y al contar tres rounds mis pulmones ardían y no pude obtener el dichoso dulce.

Me senté en el sillón pasando mis piernas por encima de él y lo abracé por la cintura recargando mi cabeza en su pecho. Traté de controlar mi respiración.

—En verdad lo haces bien. Nunca me habías besado así

Me levante de golpe sin dejar el sillón. Busque su rostro lleno de alegría y un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, mientras que el mío solo resaltaba la sorpresa y la confusión. Se rio con ganas y me señalo el brazo del sillón. Su sonrisa se amplifico cuando casi se desorbitan mis ojos. Ahí, contrastando con la tela color marfil se encontraba el dulce verdoso que se suponía, Sasuke se metió en la boca. En lugar de enfadarme, imité su sonrisa —Creo que si será divertido el juego.

—segunda tarea

—adelante

Me había hecho a la idea de que el lado B de Sasuke, ese que solo yo se que existe ha tomado el control en algo que por culpa de un papel, tenía que obedecer.

Sasuke se inclinó para alcanzar la bandeja con dulces. Tomó un puñado y los arrojó debajo del sillón.

—Recógelos — se acomodó en el sofá en espera de la acción.

A regañadientes me levante y me incline para acatar la orden. Los dulces quedaron bastante lejos de la orilla, por lo que la longitud de mi mano no era suficiente para sacarlos. Entendí el motivo e hice más exagerados los movimientos. Escuché un murmullo leve y mi sonrisa se volvió triunfal. Termine de levantar los dulces con calma para que mi público disfrutara el espectáculo, pero cuando miré al sillón, Sasuke ya no estaba. Escuché la puerta abriéndose y varias voces entrando a la casa.

_¿Tan rápido se acabó la diversión?_

Pensé hastiada.


End file.
